lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
Lexx FAQ/Part 2
Main article Lexx FAQ =Lexx Universe= Which universe is the Lexx crew in when? (Last Updated 02.04.01 00:00 By Rachel) Answer: For most of the first movie, "I Worship His Shadow", the Lexx and its' crew were in the Light Universe. At the end, they escaped to the Dark Zone, where they then stayed until the fourth movie, "Gigashadow". At that point, they returned to the Light Universe for a bit in search of Protoblood. At the end of that movie, the crew once again escaped into the Dark Zone. In the Series, only the very first part of the first episode, "2.1 Mantrid", takes place in the Dark Zone. The first thing they do in that episode is return to the Light Universe in search of Mantrid and more Protoblood. After that, the rest of the episodes take place in the Light Universe, until the very last episode, "2.20 End of the Universe". What does the name Kai mean? Giggerota? Brunnen? (Last Updated 02.04.01 00:03 By Rachel) Answer: Kai: In Japanese: 1) low rank; subordinate; lower order (e.g. byte) 2) the feelings of the people 3) shell; shellfish; being in between (vs); mediation; concerning oneself with 4) meeting (suf)(vs); assembly; party; association; club. In Maori (native New Zealanders): 1) food. In German: 1) Dock. Gigerotta: means 'Liver Eater' (in Slavic?). Brunnen: German for 'well', 'dock'. Where can I find Lexx Fan Fiction? (Last Updated 09.04.01 15:21 By Rachel) Answer: The following is a list of Lexx fan stories, poetry, filk and various sorts of multimedia: *Dark Zone Liaisons Fanfic Mailing List - http://www.onelist.com/community/Dark-Zone-Liaisons *Dark Zone Liaisons Website Archive - http://adult.dencity.com/Sepulchres_lair/dzlw&e.htm; *DrDelilah's Lexx Sessions - http://www.bellezephyr.com/lexxsessions/lexx.htm *The First Kai/Michael McManus Tribute's Fan Fiction - http://members.tripod.com/~lexxkai/fanfiction.html *Joar's Lexx Fan Archiv - http://www.fanarchiv.de *The LexxPhiles Fanfic - http://www.staples1.freeserve.co.uk/fan.htm *Lexx General Fiction - http://www.geocities.com/daltonavon4/lexxGENERAL.html *Splarka's Fanfic - http://www.goldrush.com/~herd/lexx/lexxwish.html *Storykeeper's Sanctuary - http://www.stvsd.com/storykeepers/index.pl *Wordwrights: Lexxplorations - http://www.wordwrights.co.uk/lexx/lexxplorations.html#fan *Zev/Kai video - http://www.geocities.com/the_lexxian *Lexx Park - http://www.lexxpark.cjb.net What are the lyrics to Yo-A-O (also known as the Brunnen G Fight song or chant)? (Last Updated 03.05.01 12:08 By Rachel) Answer: The following are composer Marty Simon's lyrics and translation for Yo-A-O, the Brunnen-G fight song: VAIYO A-O Fighters fight the fight A HOME VA-YA-RAY For their home and their heart VAIYO A-RAH We fighters will win or die JERHUME BRUNNEN-G Forever we are the Brunnen G "...I am of Russian decent, but truthfully the song was composed without any specific influence. The toughest part was composing a lyric based on a language no one had heard before and getting my singers to sing convincingly and with great passion....words which they did not understand! " - The composer, Marty Simon. (Exerpt taken from http://www.goldrush.com/~herd/lexx/filk/songs.txt , where lyrics to this and other Lexx songs may be found). If you which to purchase a recording of this song, check here: http://thedarkzone.org/faq/faq_show.cgi?id=34 =Lexx Paraphernalia= What sort of Lexx merchandise is available? (Last Updated 19.04.01 23:11 By Rachel) Answer: Since Lexx is an international show without a huge concentration of fans in any particular area, it's not the sort of show you can find merchandise for in the shop down the street. But here are a few places online where some can be found: The official Salter Street online store - http://www.salter.com/shop/shopindex.html Here where you can find posters of the three main cast members from Series 3, Xev mousepads, a Lexx toque (the show is Canadian after all), and a Lexx long-sleeved T-shirt. They also sell the videos and DVDs of the first series to people in Canada. Kult TV UK - http://www.contender.ltd.uk/kult-tv/LEXX/lexxt.asp?pagename=kltlexxt Some Lexx merchandise in the form of Lexx, caps and posters can also be found here. Note however that I've heard bad things about the service from this site, so beware. AllWall.com - http://www.allwall.com Glossy Lexx photos can be found here - just do a search on the word "lexx". Dynamic Forces - http://www.dynamicforces.com This company will be releasing a Lexx trading card set in 2001. A preview version of the set should be released in April, 2001 - http://www.dynamicforces.com/cgi-bin/SoftCart.exe/scstore/p-C93581.html?L+scstore+cfvl2536+987573344 . For Lexx videos and DVDs information, check here: http://thedarkzone.org/faq/faq_show.cgi?id=32 . For Lexx soundtrack information, check here: http://thedarkzone.org/faq/faq_show.cgi?id=33 . Are there Lexx videos/DVDs available? (Last Updated 15.07.01 03:49 By Rachel) Answer: First off, I should point out that different countries use different video formats. If you are unsure what video format is used in your country, check here - http://www.digivid.com/html/list.html . As a general rule, Europe uses PAL, North America and Japan use NTSC, and Russia uses SECAM. Video tapes made in one format will NOT work properly in a video machine for another format, unless you happen to have a special VCR that can play multiple formats. But multi-format video machines are the exception, not the rule. As for DVDs, there is a similar problem due to region encoding (ie. DVDs can only be played in a region that is the same code as is on the disc). However, the Lexx DVDs seem to not be region encoded at all. (For an excellent page of information on Lexx DVDs and videos, see: http://www.goldrush.com/~herd/lexx/vid.html) In Canada: The distributor for all three seasons of Lexx in Canada is KOCH International Canada (http://www.kochcan.com). So far KOCH has released DVDs and NTSC VHS videos of the four movies. On May 28, 2001, Series 2 episodes 1-4 and 5-8 were released on two DVDs. Videoflicks (http://www.videoflicks.ca or http://www.videoflicks.com) reports that eps 9-12 will be available August 8, 2001. In the UK: Lexx videos for all three series in PAL VHS format are distributed by Contender (http://www.contender.ltd.uk/kult-tv/LEXX). They can be purchased from Contender's site directly, or from other stores like Blackstar (http://www.blackstar.co.uk/zone/lexx). They also recently released DVDs for series 1: http://www.contender.ltd.uk/kult-tv/LEXX/lexxdvd1.asp?pagename=lexxdvd1 . Series 2 DVDs should be available in December 2001. In Europe: The UK Contender Lexx videos are available throughout the EU from the Contender web site. Lexx videos are also available from stores in Sweden/Norway/Denmark/Finland and Germany. These tapes are PAL and may or may not have subtitles or dubbing, depending on the distribution. If they're the Contender videos of the movies or Series 2, they likely don't have subtitles. In the USA: The distributor for the Lexx movies in the USA are owned by Paramount Home Video (a wholy owned subsidiary of Viacom, which also owns Blockbuster and Showtime). After a few years of selling these movies at $70-80 apiece, Paramount finally reduced the price to a more reasonable price, and can be purchased at various online stores. They are available at Blockbuster video rental stores, but you have to check in your area as they don't always carry them. Note: the Lexx movies have the following titles in the Paramount Catalog: "I Worship His Shadow" (1.0), "Tales from a Parallel Universe" (2.0, aka Supernova), "Eating Pattern" (3.0), and "Giga Shadow" (4.0) - if you just ask for Lexx, they may not understand. The second series tapes and DVDs will be released by the distributor Acorn Media (http://www.acornmedia.com/) in conjuction with the Canadian release by Koch. Are there Lexx soundtracks available? (Last Updated 10.04.01 00:34 By Rachel) Answer: Yes, there is are two official Lexx Soundtracks. Track listings for each can be found here: http://thedarkzone.org/faq/faq_show.cgi?id=34 . The first soundtrack was released in Canada under the name "Lexx: Music Composed by Marty Simon from the Original Television Sci-Fi Movie Series" by Future Records. It contains music from the four Lexx movies, and is carried by most major music stores. For a list of online stores that carry it, see: http://www.goldrush.com/~herd/lexx/cd.html . You can also order it off of Salter's online store: http://www.salter.com/shop/shopindex.html . The second sountrack was released by GNP Crescendo Records (http://www.gnpcrescendo.com), and contains music from Lexx Series 2 and 3. What songs are on the Lexx soundtracks? (Last Updated 03.05.01 12:03 By Rachel) Answer: The first soundtrack, with music from the four Lexx movies, contains the following tracks (versions available in some countries contain the same content, but have some tracks combined): 1. Cluster Anthem 0:37 2. Prisoner Transport 2:06 3. Snake Chase 3:35 4. Welcome To The Dark Zone 0:56 5. Battle Of The Universe 1:07 6. Planet Cruise 2:46 7. Poet Man 3:52 8. Cryochamber 4:01 9. Love Muscle 1:50 10. Gigashadow March 2:57 11. Yo-A-O (Fight Song Of The Brunnen-G) 0:50 12. The Lexx Escape 2:31 13. Zev's Shower 3:15 14. Cleric Theme 2:31 15. Kai Collapse 5:16 16. Shadows and Prophets 8:57 17. Feppo's Party 3:18 18. Milk Fed Boys 0:54 19. Brunnis 2:21 20. Fantasy Dance 2:17 21. Moth Ride 2:26 The second soundtrack, with music from the Series 2 and 3, contains the following tracks: 1. Opening Theme - Season 3 1:04 2. 790 Quote (from "Brizon") 0:17 3. Prince To Lexx (from "Fire and Water") 2:21 4. All He Wants Is Sex (from "Stan's Trial") 2:38 5. Angel Song (from "Nook") 1:39 6. A Walk in the Desert (from "Battle") 4:16 7. Seduction (from "Love Grows") 0:57 8. Wild, Wild Lexx 3:43 9. Galley (from "Love Grows") 2:42 10. Opening Theme: Season 2 - Version 1 1:03 11. Holograms (from "Loveliner") 2:54 12. The Search (from "Girltown") 3:10 13. Xev's Dream (from "The Web/The Net") 4:14 14. Garden 6:36 15. Lexx Hungry (from "Fire and Water") 0:16 16. Into The Garden (from "Garden") 1:36 17. Lyekka / Potato Hoe (from "Lyekka") 4:58 18. Gondola Ride (from "May") 4:47 19. Mantrid Medley (from "Mantrid") 3:49 20. Prince Theme (Season Three Reprise) 2:01 21. Medieval Dance (from "Nook") 1:38 22. Girl Awakes/Norb Launch (from "791/Norb") 1:49 23. The Xev Show (from "Lafftrack") 0:34 24. Demented Chase (from "Lafftrack") 2:29 25. Yo-A-O/I'm Leaving (from "Terminal") 1:07 26. Zev Dies (from "Terminal") 2:22 27. Final Scene 1:42 28. Opening Theme Season 2 - Version 2 1:25 For lyrics to Yo-A-O (the Brunnen G fight song), check here: http://thedarkzone.org/faq/faq_show.cgi?id=57 Are there any Lexx books? (Last Updated 11.04.01 17:00 By Rachel) Answer: There have been two Lexx books written, both in German and published in Germany. The first, "Rebellen der Galaxis", is based on the story of the first movie, "I Worship His Shadow". The second book, "Supernova", covers the other three movies. Reports are that these books, which were not written by the Beans, are not particularly good. There was also a book deal made for "the Beans" to write an English Lexx book, but the publication date kept getting pushed back. As of now, that deal is dead, and there are no more books planned while the Lexx series is still in production. Paul Donovan has said that they may decide to write books in the future, but they do not have enough time right now while they are still filming new Lexx episodes. Is there a Lexx Fanclub? (Last Updated 10.04.01 00:40 By Rachel) Answer: Yes. There is an official Lexx fanclub, sanctionned by Salter Street. The original fanclub is based in the UK, and it's e-mail is lexxfanclub@yahoo.com. Their website is http://www.lexxfanclub.org . There is also a North America division, who's website is http://www.lexxfanclub-na.com . Note that these are both the same fanclub, and that you only need to join one to get all the benefits. Russian fanclub https://vk.com/truelexx and fan-writers https://vk.com/fanlexx Where can I go to discuss Lexx? (Last Updated 10.04.01 01:03 By Rachel) Answer: There are many places for Lexx fans to congregate. *The offical Lexx website (http://www.lexx.com) offers the Lexx BillBored (http://bored.lexx.com/~lexx) discussion forum and IRC server. There are many other gathering places, but here are some of the more prominent ones: *The Usenet newsgroup, alt.tv.lexx: Though probably the main Lexx newsgroup, doesn't seem to have much traffic, perhaps because it is not carried by many news servers. If you do want to check it out but your news server doesn't carry it, try Google Groups (formerly DejaNews - http://groups.google.com/groups?hl=en off=alt.tv.lexx) *US SciFi's Lexx BBoard and IRC server (http://www.scifi.com/lexx/): This board is very busy these days, ever since SciFi started airing Lexx Series 2 in the USA. Beware trolls if you plan on venturing there. What magazine articles have been written about Lexx? (Last Updated 01.04.01 23:42 By Rachel) Answer: Here is a list of Lexx-related articles in major Sci-Fi magazines (if you're interested in obtaining back issues of these magazines, a catalog can be found here:) Starburst #253, September 1999 LEXX - meet the three leads of the most bizarre SF series ever: Xenia Seeberg, Michael McManus and Brian Downey. Starburst #247, March 1999 LEXX's Brian Downey Cult Times #54, March 2000 LEXX - Forever Knight star Nigel Bennet on being funky bad guy Prince. Cult Times #53, February 2000 LEXX - Brian Downey (crucial crewman Stanley Tweedle) on the quirky saga's third season. Cult Times #51, December 1999 LEXX - Jeffrey Hirshfield, aka robot 790, gives us a head start. Cult Times #50, November 1999 LEXX - Paul Donovan, the mind behind the twisted series. Cult Times #47, August 1999 LEXX - deadpan discussion with Kai (Michael McManus), the assassin and animated corpse. Plus our Instant Guide to the outrageous dark universe saga. Cult Times #41, February 1999 LEXX star Xenia Seeberg on the new series. Cult Times #40, January 1999 The latest on LEXX Cult Times #36, September 1998, Article LEXX's Dark Zone appreciated as its Sci-Fi Channel run begins. TV Zone #124, March 2000 LEXX - As Xev, Stan and Kai return, creator/producer Paul Donovan talks LEXX-clusively on Season 3. TV Zone #120, November 1999 Michael McManus on letting his hair down in Season 2. TV Zone #119, October 1999 LEXX - Xenia Seeberg Xevs up and denies being a sex symbol. Plus a two-season episode guide: 11 pages of LEXX-rated action! TV Zone #118, September 1999 LEXX - Brian Downey on playing 'champion of the oppressed' Stanley Tweedle. TV Zone #108, November 1998, Article LEXX - Michael McManus, who plays the assassin/animated corpse Kai, on Season Two in the Dark Zone Stories. TV Zone #102, May 1998 LEXX SFX, September 1999 issue, Article Who's the Lexxiest of them All? Xenia Seeberg, Mike McManus and Brian Downey uniquely interviewed. SFX, March 1999 issue Article Sexxy New Lexx: It's the new Zev, er, Xev ... Xenia Seeberg is the third lass to play Lexx's luscious leading lady. SFX, September 1998 issue Lexx and Violence: Busty babes and big bugs barminess. It looks like sexy Lexx is on the move again. Guy Haley goes snooping around darkest Canada to fint out what's in store for Season Two... SFX, ??? issue, Article Lexx Appeal: You'll either love it or loathe it, but Lexx is going to be one of the most bizarre SF series you'll ever see. Cinefantastique, Volume 28, Number 7, Jan 1996, Article LEXX: Dark Zone Adventures: Paul Donovan's Living, Oozing, Exploding Universe. SciFi UK, Summer 1999, Article Not an actual magazine article, this site contains interviews with Xenia, Brian and Michael regarding Series 3. Where can I find Lexx themes/wallpaper/skins? (Last Updated 04.08.01 16:27 By Rachel) Answer: Here are a few sites with Lexx desktop themes, wallpaper, skins, etc: *Lexx World Wallpaper - http://www.ronscifi.net/index21.shtml *matZ Tribute to Lexx Download page - http://www.torget.se/users/m/Matze/download.html *Grobi's Desktop Theme - http://home.wtal.de/lexx/index1.html *Sad Geezer's Free Lexx Stuff - http://www.sadgeezer.com/free-stuff/lexx/lexxstuff.htm *SciFi US's Lexx Treats - http://www.scifi.com/lexx/download.html *Squawker's Dark Zone - http://www.redrival.com/squawker/dark/darkzone.html Are there any Lexx games? (Last Updated 10.04.01 00:34 By Rachel) Answer: There are no official, Salter Street sanctionned Lexx games currently available or planned for the near future. However, some Lexx fans put together a few offerings to keep other Lexxians entertained: *Quake 2 skins from Mira and Polly - http://hem.passagen.se/miravisu/lexxq2 *Lexx Drinking Game - http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Set/4483/lexx.html =Lexx BillBored= What is the Lexx BillBored and where do I find it? (Last Updated 09.04.01 15:13 By Rachel) Answer: The Lexx BillBored is a discussion forum/IRC server provided by Salter Street for Lexx fans to gather and talk about everything Lexx. If you're looking for Lexx news, information, or just interesting/humourous/insightful discussion, this is the place to go: http://bored.lexx.com/~lexx . Browse as a Guest, or sign in and join the discussion. Why do I have to register to access the chat room? (Last Updated 10.04.01 00:36 By Rachel) Answer: Simple answer: you don't. The registration on the BillBored process is there to authenticate posters: that way, someone can't make posts under someone else's name. Also, it allows the software to keep track of posts you've read, send you digests of posts if you request, and allows others to see some information about you if you care to provide it, etc. etc. But the chat itself is on a standard IRC server (http://thedarkzone.org/faq/faq_show.cgi?id=54). Why do some posts go missing? (Last Updated 09.04.01 21:16 By Rachel) Answer: The BillBored is a moderated discussion forum - http://thedarkzone.org/faq/faq_show.cgi?id=47 . This keeps things friendly and ontopic, sparing everyone from flame wars or other unpleasantness. If a post goes missing, it's been moderated off the BB. Why is the Bored moderated? (Last Updated 09.04.01 15:37 By Rachel) Answer: Unmoderated Bulletin Boards of any sort can turn into a nightmare very fast - the more popular one gets, the more people will want to trash it. To keep people coming back for the interesting / lively / humourous / relevant conversation we've all come to know and love on the Lexx BillBored, it has moderators to keep the pointless / spammy / nasty posts from ruining everyones' day. As well, since new episodes of Lexx air at very different times in different places around the planet, the moderators make sure that everyone respects the Bored's spoiler policy (http://thedarkzone.org/faq/faq_show.cgi?id=51). Why don't old posts get archived? (Last Updated 02.04.01 00:30 By Rachel) Answer: Well, some people like to be able to refer back to old posts. Certain topics keep coming up every so often, so it's nice to be able to point someone back to a previous thread on a specific topic. If you don't want to go through all those old posts, just mark them all as read and move on ... the Bored software will keep track of any new posts that came in since the last time you marked everything. How do I change my email? (Last Updated 09.04.01 15:05 By Rachel) Answer: The BillBored will not allow you to change your own e-mail address for a variety of reasons (security, abuse, etc). If you need to update your e-mail address, you have to contact Splarka at splarka@lexx.com with your change. Why does the spell check not have Lexx names? (Last Updated 09.04.01 15:04 By Rachel) Answer: The BillBored software is used by forums other than the Lexx forum, so adding Lexx-related words to a shared dictionary doesn't make much sense. Also, names are names, and not actually English words, which you don't normally find in a dictionary. What is a spoiler? (Last Updated 09.04.01 15:09 By Rachel) Answer: A 'spoiler' is a piece of information about a show that not everyone has had a chance to see yet. With Lexx airing all over the world at different times, just about any episode information is a spoiler to someone. When posting on the BillBored, please give warnings if you're going to include a spoiler in your post. Standard format is Spoiler. For instance, if you have something to say about Brigadoom, please add Spoiler to the topic of your post. =Lexx IRC= Is there an official Lexx IRC channel? (Last Updated 02.04.01 01:04 By Rachel) Answer: Indeed! Salter Street has generously sponsored a Lexx website, bulletin board and IRC server for the fans of Lexx - http://bored.lexx.com/~lexx . The board software provides a Java client so you can connect to the IRC through your web browser, without having to install any extra program. If you'd rather not use the Java chat (nice place to visit, but you wouldn't want to live there), check here: http://thedarkzone.org/faq/faq_show.cgi?id=54 . Why is the number of Active chat users always 0? (Last Updated 09.04.01 15:02 By Rachel) Answer: There is a bug in the BillBored software that causes it to sometimes report 0 users in the Lexx chatroom. This is never accurate, as there is always at least XevBot in the channel, plus at least a half dozen other people. The only way to know for sure how many people are there is to go into the chat room and look. The busiest hours on the server? It varies greatly, as Lexx has fans in all timezones. And depending on when you show up, the majority of the users may be British, Australian, Canadian, Swedish, American, etc. etc. - depending on what time it is in their respective timezone. What if I don't want to use the Bored's Java chat? (Last Updated 09.04.01 14:59 By Rachel) Answer: The Java chat program provided by the BillBored software is okay as far as Java chat clients go, but it is fairly limited (no DCC, CTCP, etc). Anyone who spends any length of time in the channel eventually moves on to a stand-alone IRC client. Some of the most common are: *Windows - mIRC (http://www.mirc.com) *Mac - IRCle (http://www.ircle.com) *Linux - kvIRC (http://www.kvirc.net) *Unix - IRCii EPIC (http://www.epicsol.org) The location of the Lexx IRC server is: bored.lexx.com, port 7000, channel #lexx. See here - http://www.goldrush.com/~herd/irc.html - for detailed instructions on how to configure mIRC to connect to the Lexx chat. What do I do if I can't connect to the Lexx IRC server? (Last Updated 16.04.01 18:22 By Rachel) Answer: 99% of the time, if you can't connect to bored.lexx.com, it's because the server has gone down. This happens often enough that there is a designated backup #lexx channel, accessible at irc.fef.net (see Splarka's IRC page - http://www.goldrush.com/~herd/irc.html). If the only access to the chat is through the BillBored's java chat, I provide two other web based chat programs here: http://thedarkzone.org/chat . The other 1% of the time, the problem is that you're trying to access the server from a computer system where IRC is blocked. If that's the case, you can try using the CGI chat at http://thedarkzone.org/chat - this will get around most firewalls. If the firewall you're trying to get through also won't let you view that link because it has the word "chat" in it, try this link: http://thedarkzone.org/imf . What are the channel rules? (Last Updated 02.04.01 01:15 By Rachel) Answer: Okay, having rules kinda sucks. But there is an etiquette that should be followed when using any IRC channel. So here are the rules of #lexx etiquette, also available on the server as the MOTD (type /motd to see it): ----------------- Generic IRC Server Rules ----------------- * No Clonebotting * No Flooding * No Harassment of users * * No More than 2 connections per person * No IP spoofing * * No spambots, advertising, or unwarranted URL soliciting * * No Takeovers * No color /QUIT * Rules subject to change * ------------------------------------------------------------ Also, please be aware that this server functions as a Java chat gateway, from a Webboard Conferenceroom. People using the Java client might not notice private messages or know how to respond to them, and CTCPs do not work with the Java. ----------- Moderated/Public Channel `netiquette ----------- These are not so much rules as guidelines. Separate channels may have other rules, but these are always things to avoid: ------------------------------------------------------------ * Harassment * Abuse * Spam * Excessive punctuation (!x30) * * CAPSLOCK * Excessive nickname changes * Annoying scripts * * mIRC Colors people here use JavaIRC, IRCle, IRCii * Please register your nick to prevent impersonations. -------------------> /msg nickserv help <------------------- The End